


Cameraman

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: NSFW, Other, Pictures, Sexy Times, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms has been driving you crazy with a polariod camera he found.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Cameraman

“Brahms, for the love of god, no more pictures!” You snapped, holding a hand up in front of your face.

“But I want them!” Brahms held up his newest picture, which was of you brushing your teeth looking like a dog with rabies. Brahms had discovered a polaroid camera in the attic, and ever since then, your life had been a living hell of ugly pictures and bad candid’s. “This way I can always look at you.”

You spat the toothpaste into the sink, wiping your mouth before glaring at Brahms. “You could always just call for me. I’m literally always in yelling distance of you.”

Brahms picked up his new picture, grinning behind his mask. “I like these.”

You rolled your eyes, brushing past him into the bedroom. “You’re the worst.” You said as you started pulling off your clothes. Your shirt was just over your ears when you heard the click of the camera. You pulled your shirt back down, looking at Brahms. “Did you just take a picture of me undressing?”

Brahms nodded, waving his new shirtless picture of you around. 

Clicking your tongue you turned away, feeling your cheeks burn. You had never taken nudes before due to all of the ‘they will leak your nudes’ seminars that they had made you sit through in high school. But then again, what would Brahms do? Send physical pictures of you naked in the mail to all of his friends? The thought almost made you laugh out loud.

You peeked over your shoulder. Brahms was starting at the picture, obviously enamored with it.

A bad candid nude is getting him that excited? You thought to yourself.

“Brahms?” You called.

Brahms looked up at you just in time to see you flashing him, on purpose this time. 

All of the air left Brahms’ lungs as he looked at you. You stifled a giggle at his reaction. How could he always act as if it were the first time seeing you naked?

“Aren’t you going to take a picture?” You teased.

Brahms jumped, quickly fumbling for the camera, taking a picture as fast as he could, afraid that you would change your mind.

“Do you want more?” You could feel your face heating up in embarrassment, but you were also kind of excited to get the chance to be sexy for a camera.

Brahms nodded furiously, getting his camera ready for another picture.

You slipped out of your pants, bending over the bed, displaying your ass for him. “Does this look good?”

“Yes. God-yes.” Brahms stammered, clutching his camera for dear life. 

“Aren’t you going to take the picture?” You smiled to yourself.

Brahms nodded, leaning down, his breath speeding up as he snapped the picture. He got closer, taking a second one. 

His pants started to feel tight as he looked at you, completely on display for him. He felt even more turned on when he saw what the pictures looked like. This was so much better than professional porn. 

“Get on the ground.” Brahms instructed, unbuttoning his pants to give himself room.

You raised your eyebrow before sitting down on the ground, looking up at Brahms. Brahms stood above you, taking pictures of your naked body as you sat on the ground. You giggled, at how serious he had gotten, thrusting out your chest and spreading your legs.

Brahms hissed from behind the camera, moving from above you to between your legs, taking more pictures between them.

“All fours.” He commanded. You got on all fours, blushing as he knelt down in front of you, taking another picture. Brahms stood again, taking another picture from behind. Brahms seemed to have good ideas for sexy positions.

“Sit down.” You said, wanting to regain some control over the situation.

Brahms looked annoyed to be interrupted but did as you said, sitting on a chair by the bed.

You crawled over to him, pulling him out of his pants. Brahms sighed in relief, tangling a hand in your hair. His eyes were glazed in lust and determination.

“Aren’t you going to take a picture?” You hummed, taking the head in your mouth.

Brahms choked out a reply, getting his camera into position. His hands shook as you bobbed your head up and down, your tongue rubbing on the underside of his cock. It took him everything he had to steady the camera as he snapped a picture of you sucking him off. He couldn’t understand why, but just the action of taking the picture almost sent him over the edge.

You looked into the camera as you sucked, the sound of the camera shutters sending an electric shock through your body. Brahms’ dick twitched in your mouth, and you knew he was feeling it too. Like the both of you were getting away with something. 

“I can’t.” Brahms whimpered.

You bobbed your head faster, sucking harder. You grabbed his thighs, running your nails down them as you sucked. Giving head had never turned you on this much, you wanted him to cum as badly as he wanted to.

You took every inch of him into your mouth, swallowing around him. Brahms squirmed beneath you, needy whimpers muffled behind his mask.

He jerked his hips back, cumming with only a half-moaned warning. You pulled back, letting it land on your face.

Brahms shivered, the camera temporarily forgotten.

Looking up at him, you smiled sweetly. “No picture of this?” 

Brahms nodded, panting slightly as he picked up the camera, taking a picture of you covered in his cum. A feeling of accomplishment welled in his chest at the sight. 

“Here.” He mumbled, handing you a shirt from the dresser drawer. 

You giggled, using the shirt as a towel, wiping off your face. “That was something.”

Brahms nodded quickly, setting the camera down and pilling you into his lap. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, hugging him close. “You can pay me back for that tomorrow.”

“I can?” Brahms asked. “Why not now?”

“Because I was tired before all this started, and now I’m tired and a little embarrassed too.” You admitted, eyeing the polaroids of you that were now scattered everywhere.

“That was the best thing that ever happened to me!” Brahms proclaimed, hugging you tightly. “You’re the most beautiful human in the world, these pictures are amazing!”

You giggled more, tucking your face in the crook of his neck. “…Maybe we can take more sometime?”

Brahms nodded vigorously. “I was planning on it.”


End file.
